Defender
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: My Kougra, Sahara_Oasis, desperately wants to fight the Pant Devil for the Defenders of Neopia trophy. Unfortunately, I'm not so keen on it. See what happens...


Hi there, my name's Sahara_Oasis - Sahara to the general public. I'm your average Spotted Kougra who lives on Omelette and Tombola booby prizes while my owner saves up to paint me and my bro and sis's, and I'm a total BattleDome fanatic, complete fan of HynFaerie the Kougra. I can only dream of stats like his... Although my stats are pretty impressive from the Shrine and Faerie Quests.  
  
It all started when Defenders of Neopia came out. My owner, Ra1nb0w_C10ud, and I rushed to check it out, always first on Mystery Island to see the newest sights. Judge Hog stood in front of us, towering over Ra1nb0w's 4"11 figure and even more threatening to my own 69 centimeters.  
"Your mission is to track down the Pant Devil and defeat him in One Player BattleDome." he boomed loudly. Unfortunately, we'd come a bit late for the tour and had missed the rest of his speech.  
I looked up at Ra1nb0w blinkingly. "PLEEEEEASE?"  
"No." she replied flatly.  
"I beat him once before!"  
"You sneaked off to BattleDome _without my permission!_" she retorted hotly. "And then what happened when you challenged him to a rematch? You lost!"  
"I underestimated him!"  
"You do realize the Pant Devil's HP rises everytime you battle him?"  
"Yes." I muttered, sulkily. I slinked back to the Mystery Island ferry angrily.  
"SAHARA OASIS C10UD COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!  
  
Ra1nb0w hardly ever used our full names, she was obviously fairly mad at me. She even sent me to my Time Out Room, which is like being sent to your room but worse! The only piece of furniture in the room was a Straw Chair to sit on. Highly uncomfortable, the straw pokes into your back at every opportunity. But eventually, Ra1nb0w relented and let me come out. I never forgot the Defenders of Neopia though...  
  
"Ey S'ara!"  
I whipped round to see my younger sister, XxCouragexX_2001, or Cour, looking at me. In one paw, the lastest issue of the Neopian Times was grasped firmly, and the other paw was waving at me frantically.  
"Check it out!"  
My yellow eyes scanned the page excitedly. A new mission was on at the Defenders of Neopia. I drooped my ears. Some of the Pets at school had been flaunting Defenders of Neopia trophies around, and I was more than discouraged.  
"Aw, c'mon, 'can't be that bad. Besides, Ra1nb0w's bored today, and I think I heard her muttering something about no good rotten Pant Devils always stealing stuff from little kids.. Hey, where're ya goin'?"  
The Skunk Kougra was left blinking after me. I'd used my one-point-superior Agility to dash back to our Mystery Island NeoHome.  
  
"RA1NB0W RA1NB0W RA1NB0W!!!"  
"Yooooowz!" I had ran into the Living Room so fast I'd bowled Ra1nb0w over. And considering I have a Stength rating of 16 (usually referred to as Immense), it wasn't pretty.  
"SAHARA! RA1NB0W WAS DOING MY MANE!" If I thought Ra1nb0w mad at me was bad, I hadn't seen TituaLara, youngest and girly-girliest Pet in the family yet. She's a Purple Tonu who loves Usukis and has the Tonu-ish tendency to charge people, Pets, and PetPets alike when they get her mad. Exactly what happened to me.  
  
I flew through the humid Mystery Island air thinking things couldn't get any worse. I thought Ra1nb0w and 'Lara were bad... But then I landed one of the Fire Bushes in Ra1nb0w's Fire NeoGarden.  
"YOOOOOOOOOWZA!"  
I leaped off the Fire Bush with a burnt tail, picked my way around Ancient_Bird2000's vegetables, and walked back into the NeoHome serenely.  
"Ra1nb0w?"  
A sigh escaped our owner. "What is it, Sahara... I'm getting so bored I had to resort to plaiting 'Lara's mane, I'm desperate..."  
"Can I go fight in the BD?"  
To my great surprise, a smile spread over Ra1nb0w's face. She'd obviously forgotten about the Defenders of Neopia fiasco a few weeks ago. "That's a great idea! Who do you plan on battling?"  
I gasped, not only was she letting me, but 'Lara was out of the room! She'd gone back up to her room to play with her only Usuki.  
"The Pant Devil..."  
"Oh, isn't he the Defenders of Neopia opponent? Let's go get some decent weapons, then let's go KICK BUTT!"  
I almost fainted in shock.  
  
About half an hour later, I was even more shocked. Ra1nb0w had pulled 1000NP out of the bank to help with the weapons. She'd bought me a Kougra Mask which I put on proudly, and the Shop Wizard found her bottles of Dirty and Fire Snow at 500NP each! We were now standing in front of the Stone Dome registration office.  
"Name of Pet battling?"  
"Sahara_Oasis, capital S, A, H, A, R, A, underscore, capital O, A, S, I, S."  
"You are?"  
"His owner, Ra1nb0w_C10ud, R, A, one, N, zero, W, underscore, C, ten, U, D."  
"Opponent?"  
"Pant Devil."  
"Your battle's at five NST, step this way."  
I glanced at the clock. Two minutes to go...  
1 minute...  
10 seconds...  
I ran into the Dome with joy, clutching my Stone Shield, Dirty Snow, Fire Snow, Noxious Nectar, and Purple Blob Potion, Kougra Mask already on my face.  
  
And guess what? I won! I got us our first Defenders of Neopia trophy! Its silver hue will never compare to Child_Dragon's gold Mission 2 trophy, but I'm really proud of it, and I wear my Kougra Mask everyday now.  
Oh yeah - I'm still trying to get Ra1nb0w to let me battle the Ghost Lupe for the Mission 2 trophy.  
"C'mon Ra1nb0w, can I PLEEEEEEEEEASE battle d'ol ghosty?"  
"No. And don't show such disrespect for him, he's healed you and the others countless times."  
"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?"  



End file.
